Miracle of Love KyuMin GS Angst
by CHyeRaa
Summary: "Ta-tapi.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae noona..hiks.." Tangisnya. "Mana Kyu! Di mana Kyu!" Teriak Minnie Histeris. "Noona, kumohon relakan dia!" gak bisa bikin summary just read :


MIRACLE OF LOVE/KyuMin/GS/Angst/1shoot

Cast :

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (Kyuhyun's Girlfriend) - Yeoja

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Sungmin's Boyfriend) - Namja

Park Junsu / Leeteuk as Park Eeteuk (Nurse) - Yeojya

Kim Heechul as Lee Heechul (Sungmin's Mom) - Yeoja

Cho Jino as Cho Jino (Kyuhyun's Brother) - Namja

Kim Ryewook as Kim Ryewook (Sungmin and Kyuhyun's Friend)

Rated : ich was nicht alias gue gak tau.. Hehehe..

Author : Choi Hye Raa (v)

Declaimer : FF ini tuh terinspirasi dari kisah nyata salah satu pasiennya eonnie-nya Raa yang lagi jadi perawat magang di rumah sakit deket rumah. Tapi isi cerita ma ending murni Raa yang bikin.

Genre : Romance, Angst, sad-little happy ending*maksudnya apa aye juga gak ngerti*

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), Gaje, 3b (Bahasa Berbelit-belit #maksa), bisa bikin mata jadi katarak, menyebabkan penyusutan otak, yang paling parah bisa kena gangguan jiwa habis baca ni FF. Dan maaf sebelumnya kalo feelnya gak dapet, soalnya ini FF angst pertama Raa.

Kyaa~~ Raa Balik lagi, nih! Setelah sekian lama tak muncul, sekarang Raa bawa-bawa FF angst Kyumin, yang dulu sempet Raa promoin di Group FB, Cuma bedanya sekarang udah Raa edit isinya,, jadi, info buat yang udah baca,,endingnya tetep, cuman ada beberapa bagian yang Raa tambahin,,Mian kalo jelek, yang penting ini hasi karya Raa sendiri!

Eumm… RCL yaahh? Don't like don't read.  
NO BASHING!

Cekidot!

OooKyuMinooO

_Eeteuk POV_  
"Perawat Park!tolong ke kamar 131 sekarang, nona Lee kejang lagi!"  
"Baik!" Dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar 131,,  
room 131  
"Ahjumma, Minnie sudah diberi obat penenang jadi sekarang ahjumma bisa tenang dan beristirahat" ucapku menenangkan wanita paruh baya di hadapanku.  
"Ne, kamshamnida Eeteuk-ssi" ucap Heechul ahjumma.  
"Cheonnmaneyo, itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku ahjumma.." jawabku sabil tersenyum.

Ahhh...kasian yeoja manis itu..  
Ehhmm..mian, aku Park Eeteuk seorang perawat di Seoul Hospital, dan yang kejang tadi adalah salah satu pasienku yang bernama Lee SungMin. Dia seorang yeoja yang manis dan cantik, mata bulat,pipi chubby,kulit putih,dan bibir plum, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan kelinci lucu yang imut. Sayangnya, diusianya yang masih 17 tahun dia harus mengidap kanker otak bagian kanan yang cukup parah, bahkan kemungkinan dia dapat sembuh hanya sekitar 30 persen saja. Terlebih dia tak pernah tahu penyakit apa yang dideritanya itu. Aku sungguh kasihan pada gadis itu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini SungMin selalu mengalami kejang. Aku ingin ia kembali ceria seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

#FlashBack#  
_Author POV_  
"Annyeong!" sapa Eeteuk riang pada seorang yeoja aegyo yang sedang duduk dibangku taman.  
"Annyeong..nuguseo?" Jawab yeoja itu.  
"Ah..aku Eeteuk, Park Eeteuk. Perawat baru disini." Jawab Eeteuk sopan.  
"Oohh... Perkenalkan aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Eonnie boleh memanggilku Minnie. Aku juga pasien baru di sini." Jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Eeteuk terpesona.  
"Bangapseumnida Minnie-ssi"  
"Nado Bangapta eonn.."

Saat Eeteuk dan Sungmin sedang asik mengobrol, seorang wanita cantik berjalan ke arah mereka.  
"Minnie-ah~ Umma datang!" Seru seorang yeoja cantik.  
"Ah, umma sudah datang? Apakah Mr. Bunny-ku umma bawakan?"  
"Ne chagi, ehm.. Minnie siapa nona manis ini?" Tanya Umma Sungmin.  
"Annyeong ahjumma, Park Eeteuk imnida perawat baru di sini." Ucap Eeteuk sopan.  
"annyeong Eeteuk-ssi, Perkenalkan saya Lee Heechul umma-nya Minnie." Kata Heechul.

#skip time#  
_Eeteuk POV_  
"Annyeong Minnie! Saatnya makan siang!" Ucapku riang sambil membawa nampan makanan. Kulihat ada namja tampan yang duduk di kursi di samping kasur Sungmin.  
"Aiigoo Minnie... Apakah dia tuan Cho yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Godaku.  
Kulihat wajah keduanya memerah.

'Kyaa~ Kyeopta!' Batinku gemas melihat mereka berdua.  
"Ne, eonnie.. Dia Kyu namjachinguku.." Kata Minnie malu-malu.  
"Haha..kalian sangat manis, ehmm.. Annyeong Kyu.." Kataku.  
"Annyeong eumm.."  
"Kau bisa memanggilku Teukie noona.."  
"Hmm.. Annyeong Teuki noona! Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida" kata Kyu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk.  
"Nado bangapseumnida Kyuhyun-ah! Ahh.. Sekarang kau harus makan siang Minnie-ah, lalu setelah itu kau minum obat ne? Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa menemani Minnie makan siang,kyu.." kataku.

"Jeongmalyeo?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"ne, Minnie-ah~~" jawabku tersenyum kepada mereka.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun sering datang mengunjungi Sungmin sepulang sekolah, mengajarkan pelajaran yang paginya ia terima di sekolah. Sungmin selalu berkata, "Meskipun sakit, pelajaran itu juga penting! Agar saat sembuh nanti aku tak harus mengulang dan bisa selalu belajar bersama Kyuhyun lagi." Aku semakin akrab dengan mereka berdua, dan menurutku Kyuhyun itu namja yang baik. Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhasil membuat Sungmin mampu bertahan hingga saat ini. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi, Kyuhyun selalu membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, Kyuhyun bagaikan candu bagi Sungmin. Aku bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka katakan pun aku bisa tahu betapa besarnya cinta mereka dari tatapan yang selalu mereka berikan satu sama lain, tatapan penuh cinta yang tulus dan murni. Jujur, ada rasa iri saat melihat mereka. Tapi, ketika mengingat penyakit TERKUTUK yang tengah Sungmin derita, aku merasa kasihan pada mereka. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega memberi cobaan yang berat ini pada cinta mereka? Jika aku menjadi mereka, aku tak yakin bisa bertahan. Jika boleh, aku ingin menggantikan Sungmin menderita penyakit itu, aku tak ingin mereka terpisah hanya karena penyakit itu. Terkadang aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang tak kan pernah terjadi. Setekah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun tak lagi datang menjenguk Sungmin di Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun hilang tanpa kabar seperti ditelan bumi. Dan itu bagaikan kiamat bagi Sungmin.  
#FLASBACK END#

_still Eeteuk POV_  
Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat murung dan seperti tak lagi bersemangat untuk hidup. Dan sejak saat itulah kondisi Sungmin tak lagi stabil, dia sering mengalami kejang-kejang dan pingsan. Hari ini tepat sebulan Kyuhyun pergi. Kami semua sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya kembali ceria dan membuat kondisinya kembali stabil.  
"Minnie-ah~ lihat eonnie bawa boneka kelinci pink lhoo.." kataku mencoba menghiburnya.

Lagi,tak ada respon seperti biasa. Yeoja kelinci itu hanya diam dengan wajah tak berekpresi. Jangankan bicara, merespon dengan anggukan dan ekspresi wajahpun tak pernah. Heechul ahjumma pun mulai putus asa melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Nyonya Lee, kami khawatir jika begini terus akan membuat keadaan SungMin-ssi semakin memburuk." Kata dokter Choi.  
"Sebaiknya kita buat dia senang di waktu-waktu terakhirnya, jangan buat dia semakin sedih dengan menangis dihadapannya, usahakan tersenyum di hadapannya. Kalau bisa undang saja chingu dan namjachingunya untuk menghiburnya." Lanjut dokter Choi.  
Heechul ahjumma hanya bisa menangis mendengar penjelasan dokter Choi tadi, jujur aku ingin menangis menyadari bahwa usia Sungmin sudah tidak lama lagi. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberi penyakit terkutuk itu pada yeoja manis seperti Sungmin?

Heechul ahjumma memanggil semua chingu dan tentu saja Kyuhyun juga diundang untuk menghibur Sngmindi saat terakhirnya.  
"Minnie-ah, Chullie ahjumma mengundang Kyu untuk datang kesini lhoo.." Kataku.  
"Hhh.." Matanya membulat seolah tak percaya.  
"Hmm.. Ne Minnie-ah, mungkin sebentar lagi Kyu datang.." Kata Ryewook-ssi sahabat Sungmin yang menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mimik wajah Minnie.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit menunggu, "Permisi!" Seorang namja asing masuk ke kamar rawat Sungmin. Wajahnya mirip dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih muda dan lebih imut daru Kyuhyun.

"Nuguya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku Jino, Cho Jino namdongsaeng dari Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabnya sopan.  
'Adiknya? Lalu mana Kyu? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak?'

Kulihat wajah Minnie menunjukkan hal yang sama denganku.  
"Ehmm.. Lalu dimana Kyu?" Tanyaku hati-hati.  
Tiba-tiba namja itu terlihat sedih,

"Minnie noona, aku sudah dengar banyak cerita tentangmu darinya, dia begitu mencintaimu bahkan semua orang diceritakannya tentangmu. Tapi.." Tiba-tiba airmata turun ke pipinya yang chubby.

"Ta-tapi.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae noona..hiks.." Tangisnya.  
"Mana Kyu? Di mana Kyu?" Teriak Minnie Histeris.  
"Noona, kumohon relakan dia!"  
"Di mana Kyu, Jino?" tanyaku sambil memeluk Sungmin mencoba menenangkannya.  
" Dia sudah tenang sekarang, hiks.. Noona. Dia…" Jino memotong perkataannya seolah mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu.." lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda Jino, kumohon katakan yang sejujurnya dimana Kyuhyun? Jangan buat kami khawatir!" kataku.

Jujur aku tak percaya dengan perkataan Jino.

"Sungguh Noona, hiks.. Kyuhyun-hyung meninggal karena kanker otak yang dideritanya.."  
'Apa? Kanker otak?'Batinku tak percaya. Ingin menangis rasanya mendengar semua ini.  
"Andwae! Hiks… Kyu masih hidup! Kyu tak mungkin meninggal! Ia masih hidup! Aaarrgghh...!" Minnie mengerang kesakitan.  
"Minnie-ah, Minnie-ah, bertahanlah!" Kataku sambil mengambil obat penenang untuknya.  
"Noona! Gwaenchanayo?" Ucap Jino panik.  
Setelah menyuntikkan obat penenang, Sungmin akhirnya tertidur. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah, Jino menjelaskan pada kami tentang hilangnya Kyuhyun selama ini. Ternyata Kyuhyun selama mengidap penyakit terkutuk itu. Kyuhyun selama ini mengidap kanker otak bagian kiri, aku dan Heechul ahjumma menangis mendengar semua dari Jino. Tak kusangka Tuhan begitu tega terhadap cinta mereka.

"Eungg.." Kudengar suara Sungmin.

'ahh.. Sungmin sudah sadar!' Kami langsung mengampiri Sungmin,  
"Chagiya, kau sudah sadar nak? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kata Chullie ahjumma.  
"Umma, mianhae kalau aku sudah menyusahkan umma, selama ini aku tak bisa jadi anak yang baik buat umma." Kata Minnie.

Sungguh, aku tak berani berkata apapun saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar perkataan Minnie.  
"Aniya chagi, kau adalah anak yang paling baik, kau tak pernah menyusahkan umma!" Heechul ahjumma meneteskan air matanya.  
"Umma, jeongmal saranghae.."  
"Nado chagiya, nado saranghae.."  
"Cup..cup.. Umma Uljima.. Aku mau umma tersenyum.. Teukie eonnie juga, gomawo sudah merawat dan menemaniku.. Semuanya tersenyumlah.. Jangan menangis lagi.." Kata Minnie lembut, kami langsung menghapus air mata kami dan menggantinya dengan senyum yang tulus.

Minnie tersenyum.  
"Umma, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur yang nyenyak.."  
"Ne chagi, tidurlah yang nyenyak.."

"Ne, eumm.."

"Waeyo Chagiya?"

"Teukkie eonnie, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan darimu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ne, tentu saja!" jawabku.

"Teukkie eonnie, kumohon jagalah Umma untukku."

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya itu.

"kau mau kan eonnie?" tanyanya lagi.

"N-ne Minnie-ah.. aku akan menjaga ahjumma untukmu." Jawabku.

"Gomawo~ aku ingin tidur sekarang, Saranghae Umma.."  
"Nado saranghae chagiya.."  
Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangis kami pun pecah, Heechul ahjumma menangis sambil memeluk tubuh sungmin yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Aku yang tak sanggup lagi, langsung keluar dari kamar Sungmin.  
Kini tak ada lagi yang akan bermanja-manja dan memamerkan aegyonya saat cemberut. Kini dia telah tenang disana.

_SKIP TIME_  
Hari ini 7 hari sejak kepergian Sungmin, langit begitu cerah memberikan semangat hidup pada manusia. Kulihat awan begitu indah berarakan laksana lukisan. Tiba-tiba di langit kulihat bayangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergandengan tangan tersenyum padaku, mereka terlihat bahagia, sepertinya malam itu Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya dalam keabadian. Seketika itu aku teringat dengan penyakit yang mereka derita, penyakit terkutuk bernama Kanker Otak. Tak ada yang spesial mungkin, tapi saat diperhatikan lagi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengidap kanker otak, tapi penyakit itu menyerang otak bagian kanan Sungmin, dan menyerang bagian otak kiri Kyuhyun. Mereka begitu melengkapi, inikah keajaiban cinta yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mereka? Keistimewaan cinta mereka dibalik cobaan yang dihadapi oleh cinta mereka.  
Bagiku itulah bukti ketulusan dan kesucian cinta mereka, kuharap cinta mereka tetap abadi di sana.

~Miracle Of Love END~

Gomawo semuanya udah mau baca, Mian for the Typos!*bow*

Ehmm.. Raa juga mau ngucapin Special Thanks to :

Mbak dea yang udah certain kisah ini ke Raa, sampe akhirnya jadi FF abal nan nista ini.

Pasien yang punya cerita asli *entah masih hidup ato enggak*, maaf kalo Raa udah pake cerita cinta kamu tanpa ijin, trus juga maaf kalo endingnya kamu malah ikutan meninggal, Raa harap apa yang terjadi di FF ini gak terjadi beneran.*Amien* kalo pun kejadian beneran, Raa harap kamu bisa bahagia di sana…*Amin kuadrat*

Trus, buat Appa yang udah nge-relain Leppy-nya Raa kuasain akhirnya Raa bisa edit cerita ini.. hehehe… *peace*

Buat chingu semuanya yang bersedia baca+RCL FF Raa yang abal ini..

Sekali lagi Jeongmal Kamshamnida!*bow* and, Saranghae~~ :**

_CHyeRaa_


End file.
